


Your Guardian Angel

by cumanakecil



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Oneshot, Romance, Second POV, Songfic - Your Guardian Angel (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-21 04:03:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/220702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cumanakecil/pseuds/cumanakecil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kau melihatnya—untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Di kegelapan malam, sesosok gadis berambut indigo panjang yang duduk sendirian di halte bus, menunggu kendaraan yang akan membawanya pulang. Dua minggu sekali, selama lebih dari dua tahun. Dan kau hanya bisa berdiri di ujung sana. Mengawasinya hingga kendaraan itu tiba, kemudian berharap Yang di Atas Sana menjaganya hingga sampai tujuan nanti.</p><p>Dan degup itu perlahan muncul, tanpa bisa dicegah. Bertambah dari hari ke hari, menyesakkan dadamu setiap kali kau melihatnya. Seakan dunia begitu kejam memperlakukan sesosok gadis mungil yang kesepian.</p><p>Sadarkah kau, dirimu telah ditakdirkan untuk menjaganya? Melindunginya?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Guardian Angel

"Nggak, makasih. Aku kan nggak bisa pulang bareng cowok,"

"Tapi kan ini malam, Hinata. Rumahmu jauh lagi. Kan nggak baik cewek sendirian malam-malam di bus, apalagi masih pakai seragam sekolah."

"Apalagi sama cowok? Sudahlah, aku juga nanti kebiasa kok pulang malam sendirian begini. Nggak usah khawatir Sakura,"

Dan senyum manis kembali menghiasi wajah mungilnya, kontras dengan raut wajah sang rambut pink di sebelahnya yang mulai menggerutu kecil. Rambut indigo sang gadis bergoyang pelan, tertiup angin malam yang berhembus dingin. Kedua kakinya melangkah menuju ke arah halte bus, dimana ia setiap dua minggu sekali menunggu di sana.

Tabur bintang yang berkelip redup menghiasi langit malam itu.

"Hinata, nggak apa-apa ditinggal?" ujar Sakura. Paras cantiknya memancarkan kecemasan. Bagaimana tidak, halte bus itu kosong—dan memang hampir selalu kosong saat malam. Dan teman masa kecilnya yang satu itu diharuskan untuk menunggu bus—yang juga kemungkinan besar akan kosong. Tempat mereka mengambil les bahasa Jepang ini memang lumayan jauh dari keramaian kota. Entah apa yang dilakukan keluarga besar Hyuuga, sampai membiarkan dan mendidik putri semata wayangnya agar begitu mandiri.

Dan gadis Hyuuga itu hanya tersenyum kecil. "Iya, tenang saja. Kamu udah dijemput kan? Langsung pulang ya, Kakashi-sensei memberi PR lumayan banyak untuk besok, kemungkinan besar bisa ada ujian mendadak," ia mendorong punggung temannya untuk melangkah ke arah mobil sedan yang terparkir tak jauh dari halte. Sakura tersenyum masam. Ia kemudian menganggukkan kepala dengan terpaksa dan melambaikan tangan pada gadis itu, sebelum akhirnya ia berlari kecil menuju mobilnya.

. - .

 _When I see your smile_

 _Tears run down my face_

 _I can't replace_

 _. - ._

Kau melangkahkan kaki menuju halte bus. Dan gadis itu ada di sana. Kau melihatnya duduk di tengah kegelapan halte yang tak berlampu. Matamu mampu membaca gerak-gerik bola matanya yang memerhatikan setiap kendaraan yang lewat, berharap kalau bus yang akan ia tumpangi segera datang. Dan debar itu kembali terasa. Sakit, entah kenapa. Hati kecilmu kembali mendorong kedua kakimu untuk berjalan perlahan, menghampirinya—tanpa bisa dicegah lagi.

"Hinata-chan,"

Hinata spontan menoleh mendengar namanya dipanggil. Ia mendapati dirimu yang duduk beberapa bangku darinya, memamerkan seringai kecil. Gadis itu terdiam sesaat, dan kemudian memiringkan kepalanya sedikit ke kanan seraya menyunggingkan senyum manisnya kepadamu.

"Naruto-kun,"

"Nggak pulang?"

Gadis itu menolehkan kepalanya kembali ke jalanan, sembari menyelipkan beberapa anak rambutnya yang terjatuh di depan telinga. "Mau. Lagi nunggu bus. Naruto-kun sendiri?"

Kau bangkit dari dudukmu dan berjalan menghampirinya. Dan kau kembali menghempaskan tubuhmu, satu bangku di sebelah gadis itu. Kau silangkan tanganmu di depan dada sambil ikut mengamati deretan kendaraan yang lewat. "Masih nunggu dijemput juga. Sendirian? Nggak takut?"

"Aa. Kelihatannya?" Hinata tertawa kecil. Semburat merah tipis menghiasi kedua pipinya, merona. Ia menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangannya dan meniupnya, menciptakan kehangatan yang menggantikan dingin yang bersemayam di kedua telapak itu sejak tadi. "Kalau takut aku nggak bisa pulang,"

Kau mendengus kecil, menyadari kebodohan dari pertanyaan yang baru saja kau lontarkan. Kedua matamu kemudian melirik ke arah Hinata yang sibuk menggosokkan kedua telapak tangannya. Kau menyeringai. Entah apa yang dipikirkan gadis dua-bangku-di-sebelahnya ini hingga tidak membawa jaket ataupun syal yang bisa menghangatkan tubuh. Malam musim gugur sudah pasti dingin, kan?

"Kedinginan bukan? Kok nggak bawa jaket?"

Hinata menyeringai kecil tak berdosa dan segera menghentikan aktivitasnya mencari-kehangatan-dengan-telapak-tangan. "Lupa,"

Hanya satu jawaban kecil yang membuatmu geleng-geleng kepala. Dengan satu gerakan, kau melepaskan lilitan syal oranye di lehermu dan menyodorkannya pada Hinata. "Ini, pakai."

Namun yang kau dapatkan hanya gelengan kepala dan—lagi-lagi—senyum kecil. "Nggak, makasih."

Kau hanya mengangguk maklum dan memasukkan syal itu ke dalam tas. Melirik kembali ke gadis di sebelahnya yang sudah kembali memerhatikan kendaraan yang lewat. Kau menghembuskan napas pendek.

Yah, dingin, seperti biasa.

Ekor matamu kemudian menangkap siluet mobil sedan hitam yang kau kenal meluncur mendekati halte. Kau segera memakai tas selempangmu dan berdiri, melambai pada sedan itu—yang mulai melambat. Namun sebelum melangkah, kau coba untuk kembali berbalik dan menyeringai kecil pada gadis itu. Hinata.

"Mau ikut?"

"Ah? Nggak, makasih. Aku nunggu bus saja. Hati-hati di jalan, Naruto-kun,"

Senyum itu. Lagi.

. - .

 _And now that I'm strong I have figure out_

 _How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

 _And I know, I'll find_

 _Deep inside me, I can be the one_

 _. - ._

Malam ini hujan. Petir menyambar, menciptakan kilatan-kilatan yang dalam sekejap menerangi angkasa. Kau berlari kecil menuju halte, dengan tas selempangmu sebagai pengganti payung. Air yang menggenangi jalan berkecipak terkena beban tubuhmu dan memercik membasahi ujung celana seragammu. Terengah-engah, kau akhirnya melangkahkan kaki di halte bus. Yang seperti biasa, kosong.

Dengan seorang gadis Hyuuga yang terduduk manis di sana.

"Hinata-chan?"

Ia menoleh, dan tersenyum lagi mendapati dirimu yang berdiri basah kuyup beberapa meter darinya. Gadis itu menggumamkan namamu sembari mengangguk sopan, sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan pandangan dan kembali memandangi jalanan yang diguyur hujan. Kau menyeka rambut pirangmu yang basah ke belakang, berusaha menghilangkan air dari sana barang sedikit. Melangkahkan kaki, kau berjalan menuju Hinata dan duduk dengan jarak satu bangku darinya.

"Busnya belum datang?"

Hinata menggeleng. Diam.

Dingin.

Dan dadamu kembali bergejolak aneh. Aneh, dan sakit. Lagi.

Kau menyenderkan punggungmu ke sandaran kursi dan mengibas-ibaskan tasmu yang sudah sangat basah. "Aku hari ini naik bus. Kita sejurusan kan?"

 _Rumah kita berdekatan kan?_

Gadis itu mengangguk pelan. "Memang jemputannya kemana?" ia bertanya ingin tahu, melirik sekilas padamu yang memandang mobil-mobil yang lewat di jalan. Mendengar ia bertanya, kau spontan menoleh dan mengangkat bahu, sembari menyeringai kecil.

"Entahlah, ada urusan mungkin?"

Dan kau mendapati gadis itu mengangguk pelan. Namun kau bisa melihatnya menggigil kedinginan. Hujan memang membuat suhu di sekitarnya menurun drastis. Dan sekali lagi, ini musim gugur. Kau bisa melihat gadis itu kembali menggosok-gosokkan kedua tangan sembari meniupnya. Kedua kakinya merapat, dan terlihat sangat pucat. Hari ini ia memang membawa syal, tetapi kain itu tentu tidak cukup untuk menetralisir suhu—apalagi hanya di bagian leher.

Ada yang mengusik hati kecilmu saat melihatnya. Mendorong dirimu untuk bangkit dari tempat duduk, melepaskan jaket, dan perlahan menyampirkannya ke bahu ringkih gadis itu.

Menghangatkannya.

Melindunginya.

. - .

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you send me to heaven_

 _. - ._

"E—eh?" kau bisa merasakan bahu gadis itu menegang sesaat. Kaget, mungkin? Ia spontan menoleh, dan kau menyambut sorotan mata indigo gadis itu dengan cengiran kecil yang sudah menjadi kebiasaanmu.

"Kedinginan? Maaf, jaketku nggak begitu hangat."

Ia tertunduk kaku. Terdiam sesaat, entah apa yang ia pikirkan. Kau berniat untuk kembali ke bangkumu, namun tertahan ketika kau melihatnya melepaskan jaket yang kau sampirkan tadi dari bahu mungilnya. Gadis itu kemudian melipatnya dengan rapi dan menyodorkannya kembali padamu, sembari tersenyum manis.

"Nggak usah, makasih."

. - .

 _Its okay. Its okay. Its okay. Its okay_

 _. - ._

"Tapi—"

"Udah, nggak apa-apa kok. Naruto-kun saja yang pakai,"

Kau terdiam memandangi gadis itu—yang sudah kembali menelusuri setiap sudut jalan dengan mata ungunya. Gadis itu memeluk tas gendongnya yang masih kering dengan erat, terlihat berusaha menyingkirkan segala rasa dingin yang hinggap di tubuh mungilnya. Kau menghela napas panjang dan kembali mendudukkan diri di bangku. Kau menundukkan kepalamu, memandangi tetes air yang turun perlahan dari rambut pirangmu.

"Nggak bolehkah aku melindungi orang yang aku sayang?"

. - .

 _Seasons are changing_

 _And waves are crushing_

 _And stars are falling all for us_

 _Days were longer, and night grow shorter_

 _I can show you I'll be the one_

 _. - ._

Suara klakson yang nyaring membuyarkan lamunanmu seketika. Terlihat sebuah bus bertingkat berwarna merah melaju mendekati halte, semakin merapat dan perlahan berhenti. Kau bangun dari dudukmu—begitu pula dia. Kau bisa melihat gadis itu melangkah mendekati pintu bus dan hilang, masuk ke dalamnya. Kau menghembuskan napas panjang dan melangkah mengikutinya. Dan benar saja, bus kali ini kosong melompong. Hanya ada dua orang yang duduk di bangku paling belakang. Kau mengedarkan pandangan dan menemukan Hinata duduk manis di bangku jejeran kanan.

Dan kakimu spontan melangkah, berjalan ke arah bangku jejeran kiri yang lebih di belakang dan mendudukkan diri di sana. Bus mulai menutup pintunya dengan otomatis dan melaju, membawa para penumpang ke tempat tujuannya. Kau meletakkan tasmu di bangku kosong di sebelahmu dan memandang ke arah kanan depan. Dan kini matamu—hanya—bisa melihat puncak kepala gadis itu—beberapa bangku darimu.

 _Tak apa, selama aku masih bisa menjaganya._

. - .

 _I will never let you fall_

 _I'll stand up with you forever_

 _I'll be there for you through it all_

 _Even if saving you send me to heaven_

 _. - ._

 _Love can be express in many ways. Please let me express mine in this way. I'll always be there for you. Forever._

  


* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gini nih, efek nggak nulis fic dalam jangka waktu yang cukup lama. Nggak bisa komentar banyak deh -_-" Ada saran kritik dan masukan kah? Makasih,


End file.
